bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Great 'I Am'
'The Great 'I Am' '''is a song in Gideon: Tuba Warrior, an episode of VeggieTales. Lyrics ''You can trust that God exists Just open up your eyes He did it all with no assist Don't tell me you're surprised! He made the stars (There's no doubt!) Sun and moon (Gotta shout!) The universe (Inside out!) Do not doubt He's real, my friend Just because he can't be seen. Like the breeze blowing through the trees He's working it offscreen! Solar system's kinda big, but it fits inside his hand! He cares for you and so it's true, you can trust the great I am. (Say what?) You can trust the great I am. Mr. Angel: So what'll it be, Gideon? What kind of sign do you need before you'll trust God? Do you want time to go backwards? Mountains to fall down? Talking vegetables to tell Bible stories? Gideon: No, I'm thinking I'll lay out a small piece of lamb's wool on the ground. Then tomorrow morning, if the wool is wet but everything around it is dry, I'll know God is in this! (Crazy man!) The world insists that God exists He's everywhere you look The rocks cry out, the heavens shout It's even in his book! He made the seas (Yes, sir.) All the trees (Oak and fir.) Birds and bees! (We concur.) Hubba...ha bubba, ha... bubblah bubblah Helped your father Abraham And Issac and Jacob too! From Jericho to Bethlehem And now he's helping you! He'll keep on helping those he calls From Paul to Billy Graham. So step right up and join because you can trust the great I am. (No lie?) Put your faith in the great I am. Mr. Angel: So Gideon, now do you trust that God will do what he says he's gonna do? Gideon: Yes, absolutely. After just one more test. Mr. Angel: The Midianites are attacking in just two more days! Gideon: That's why I'm only asking for one more test. This time, make the fleece dry, but everything around it be wet. (Crazy man!) People always want a test Yeah, they always want a sign It's good that God's got patience, man Cause you're sure testing mine! He made the sky. (And oceans blue!) The deserts dry. (Those islands too!) He can't lie! (You know it's true!) I'm talking 'bout the great I am. (He's talking 'bout the great I am.) Don't you doubt (Time to shout!) Figure out (What it's all about) In a stew? (Here's what to do!) God's a friend through thick and thin (You're safe in any boat he's in.) As sure as the hair on my chinny chin-chin! Here's your telegram! (He's got the plan!) When you're in a jam (Go see the man!) We're out of time (There's no more rhymes) You can trust the great I am. (You bet!) Have faith in the great I am. (Big finish!) I'm talking 'bout the great I am! I love it! Did I make my point? Fun Facts Real World References *Billy Graham was an American evangelist, a prominent evangelical Christian figure, and an ordained Southern Baptist minister who became well-known internationally in the late 1940s. Gallery Music Video Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Big Band songs